In applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,040 dated Nov. 7, 1972 and entitled: "VENETIAN BLIND STRUCTURE MORE PARTICULARLY FOR DOUBLE-GLAZED SEALED WINDOW UNIT", there is defined a structure of the above-described arrangement. However, the frame supporting the slats for pivoting movement must be of rectangular or square shape, the two sides of the frame supporting the pivot shafts of the slats being straight and parallel to each other. It is desirable for certain applications to provide a louvered blind structure of a non-rectangular or square shape, for instance a circular shape, a triangular or trapezoidal shape. To applicant's knowledge, no known louvered blind structures, other than square or rectangular, are available on the market.